When The West Was Wild
by Parldro
Summary: Veronica didn't know what to do. First day back in Curtis Wells and she'd already had a run in with the one man she'd spent her life running from, Austin Peale. She leans on an unexpected new ally for support, but how to escape Austin?
1. Chapter 1

**Clay was always rough around the edges, would do whatever it took to see his "vision" of Curtis Wells come to reality. I'd always thought there was more to him, something deeper behind those smoldering hazel eyes. How naive and stupid I was, a man like Clay Mosby doesnt have a heart. It's how he'd gotten so far so fast. **

**He must have seen me coming a mile away. I came back to town after three years on the trail, going from town to town doing odd jobs (nanny, maid, seamstress). Whatever made me a couple cents to get me to the next town. When I hit town it wasn't the home I remembered. Everyone and everything had been turned on its ear thanks to Clay. I hadn't been in town ten minutes when I was greeted by Clay and Austin Peale, the one man I'd run out of town to get away from.**

**Austin and I were childhood best friends, attached at the hip from infancy. As sometimes happens as you grow up that friendship changed into thoughts of love, well for one of us at least. Austin pursued me day and night trying to make me change my mind about him, and when I didn't relent and accept him after some time he became different. He made his mind up that if I wouldn't have him then he'd make my life miserable from there out. Any little cruelty he could bestow on me he would. Rather than forcing me to accept his proposal to get him to stop (as he hoped would happen) I skipped town on a late night coach without telling anyone. It had been so many years I thought Austin would have moved on to greener pastures. **

**An immediate chill ran through me as I was standing there, that not only was Austin standing right in front of me, he was the god damn sheriff. As recognition washed over his face I had a decision to make, do I hop on my horse and hightail it back out of town or do I play stupid. As I'd already put my horse up in the livery and I was weary after three days on the trail I chose the latter. "V..Victoria?" Austin sputtered as his marauding eyes took me in slowly. I looked around, "I'm sorry are you speaking to me? You must be mistaking me for someone else." Just as the words came out of my mouth Austin seized my wrist, roughly pushing up my sleeve to my elbow, revealing the large scars from where he'd "accidentally" branded me with a fire poker. He smiled evilly as he slowly looked me over again, "I knew it was you. You never were very good at lying to me." I didn't know what to do, thankfully Clay stepped forward gallantly. "Now Sheriff Peale is that any way to treat a young woman new to our town? Show some courtesy and decorum." Clay took my hand and ushered me away from Austin, who was seething as he tried to get Clay to listen to him.**

**Once I'd secured a room at the inn thanks to Mr. Mosby I was left to plan my next move. I could only imagine what Austin had in mind for me now that he was sheriff, the thought alone made my insides turn cold. I was foolishly holding out hope that maybe Mr Mosby had a good enough hold on Austin that he'd be able to reign him in before anything got out of hand. I'd settled myself alright and was standing outside on the balcony having a cigarette when I saw Austin standing across the street watching me. Though oddly enough he was in turn being watched by a shaggy haired man with striking eyes. The young man was giving Austin such a stare, if looks could kill Austin would have been dead on the spot. So of course I was immediately interested in finding out who this man was and what his beef with Austin was. **

**I pretty much stayed to myself for the next few days, doing my best to avoid Austin while trying to investigate the shaggy haired man without getting caught. I'd found out that the man was called Call by most, they either didn't know or wouldn't give him proper name. He was a sometime bounty hunter, who showed up in town about six months before I did. For some reason he had it out for Clay and Austin, no one would care to share what they knew about him more than that. I'd been lucky for the first couple days ducking into stores or hiding every time I saw Austin coming.**

**The fourth day in town I got stupid and stopped into the saloon for a couple drinks. I hadn't seen Austin all day so I figured I was in the clear for now. After a little whiskey it started getting toward dark so I decided to make my way back to my room. I tried slipping through the backdoor but just as I closed the door behind me I felt someone grab me hard by the hair and toss me against the back of the saloon. Without opening my eyes I knew my luck had run out and now that Austin had me alone I was a goner. Just another stranger gone missing no one would even bother to look for my body after he killed me. I stood very still and silent as Austin whispered, "Open your eyes Victoria." I shook my head no, I didn't want to see the bullet coming. Austin bounced my head off the wall hard enough to make me see stars. He stood me up straight again as he said loudly (but not loud enough to cause concern from the crowded saloon), "I said open your eyes and look at me." **

**There was a moment of silence between us as I slowly opened my eyes. I was fighting back tears, I would never give him that satisfaction ever again. Austin was holding tight to both my wrists as he ran his other hand along my cheek. He got too close to my mouth and I lunged to bite him, to which I was quickly backhanded across the face. Austin laughed heartily, "Wow you've gotten feisty since you left, and you've filled out real nice. That's gonna make this all that more fun. I'm up for a little challenge." He kissed me roughly on the lips, I bit down hard and then everything went black.**

**The next thing I knew I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I swung at whoever touched me. "Whoa whoa calm down I'm not going to hurt you" I heard a voice say quickly. I looked up to see Call (as everyone called him) standing over me. It was very dark now, I must have been out for at least an hour or two. I looked at my surroundings quickly as Call looked me over. "Well you got worked over good. Do you know who did this to you?" I was trying to collect my thoughts and not really listening to him. "Umm yeah...no I mean no I didn't see their faces." Call helped me up slowly, as I lost my balance and grabbed him for support. "Whoa we need to get you over to the docs office. I'll have the Sheriff talk to you and find out who did this." I pushed him away and started stumbling toward the inn. "No I'm fine let's just leave Aus… the sheriff out of this. I'll be fine." I saw him looking me over suspiciously as he grabbed my arm and walked me to the inn. Austin was watching us closely through the jail window and I immediately picked up my pace. **

**Once we'd gotten to my room I turned toward Call, "Thank you Mr.. umm I'm sorry I don't know your name." He let a small smile creep onto his face, "Newt Call but everyone just calls me the latter part." "Well I'm Victoria James, nice to meet you Mr. Call. Thank you again and please don't mention any of this to the sheriff if you would." He shook his head that he'd keep it between us and tipped his hat before walking away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was almost out of money so running away wasn't really an option at this point. I just didn't know what Austin's end game was. Torture me for a while, make me live in fear and then kill me, or drive me insane with his torture and put me away. I couldn't tell whether he really wanted me or just wanted me dead. I was beginning to think that Clay would hide any wrong doings of his sheriff to keep his facade of a bustling town on it's way to becoming the new metropolitan city. I'd also learned quite a bit about him in my few days of research. I washed away most of the blood and wasn't as bad off as I thought. I was going to be black and blue but that's about it, I had a feeling Austin was just getting started.**

**After a couple hours sleep I couldn't take the pain in my head anymore. I could see light peeking through the curtains, so I cautiously made my way to the doctors office. I pushed off his wish to examine me but I was extremely thankful for the laudanum to help numb the pain. I thanked him profusely and snuck out walking in the shadows and behind horses, anything to try not to be seen. I was almost back to the inn when I heard a voice behind me. "Well if it isn't our lovely stranger." I turned around to see Mr. Mosby standing behind me, shock poured over him as I turned to face him. "Good lord what happened to you Miss…?" "James, Victoria James. I'm fine Mr umm?" "Francis Clay Mosby." He said gallantly as he tipped his hat. "I'm really alright Mr. Mosby." He shook his head decisively, "How did this happen? Come with me you need to put in a report with Sheriff Peale. I will not have innocent women manhandled in my town." I started panicking, "Really sir there is no reason to bother the sherriff. It was dark, I didn't see their faces. Please don't fuss on me I'll be fine. Thank you kindly for your concern sir." As I turned around quickly I ran headlong into Austin, who looked down at me with a smirk. "You ought to be more careful Miss James. Rushing around like that could get you hurt." **

**I just stood there dumbfounded as Mr. Mosby swooped down beside me taking my arm with all the chivalry of a proper southern gentleman. "How fortuitus Austin we were just heading to your office. Miss James was attacked last night outside the saloon I want you to take a report and find the men who did this. You're in good hands now, be well Miss James." I sighed sadly as I whispered straining to speak. "Thank you Mr. Mosby you're too kind." I felt my skin crawl as Austin took my arm forcefully and started walking me toward the jail. He was half dragging me as I scuffed my feet and tried to delay being alone with him as long as possible. Far too soon for me he was shoving me into a chair in his office. I just sat there motionless as I stared at the wall in front of me. Austin was walking around taking off his holster, pouring himself a drink, never taking his eyes off me for a second.**

**Finally after a long period of silence Austin pulled a chair up next to mine as he got very close to my face. "So it looked like you and Call were having a cozy little conversation last night. What did you tell him?" I didn't move a muscle. Austin got even closer almost touching my face with his, "I asked you a question Victoria. What did you tell Call?" He grabbed my hair and twisted my face toward him as he yelled at me. I still did my best not to move. I wasn't going to make this easy for him. Finally he started twisting my neck hard, so I muttered, "Nothing same bull story I told Mosby. I got jumped behind the saloon I didn't see who did it. Now let me go Austin." He just laughed again, "And if I don't what exactly are you going to do about it?" Of course I had absolutely no idea but I figured I'd at least die fighting. I gave him a steely gaze, "I said let me go...now!" I started to reach for my pistol but Austin was faster and had my arms cuffed before I could get to my gun. "Threatening the sheriff with a gun. That's an arrestable offense Miss James but let's just say I'm feeling generous today. Those guns stay here but you're free to go." He slowly came over and took away my gun belt before freeing my hands. Well there went my chance of escape. I wouldn't last two days on the trail without my guns and I didn't have any money to buy another.**

"**You can't do this to me Austin, you've got no right. I didn't want you deal with it. All those girls over at Twyla's will be more than willing to give you a good time, why torture me?" I just sat there feeling helpless and out of options. Austin started laughing so hard I thought he'd choke. "You think this is all about getting a poke? Don't get me wrong you're not getting out that easy. I'm going to make you hurt like I did every single time you rejected me before you ran away. Besides I like hunting a little makes the kill all that much sweeter." Tears welled in my eyes as hard as I fought them they came pouring out. "So that's it Austin? You're going to torture me for a while, then rape and kill me? Then why don't you just get it over with. Here I am, we're alone in your office. Just do it and bury me before anyone gets suspicious." A smile crept over Austin's face as if he was considering my proposal. The smile faded as he uncuffed me and walked me out the door. "I'll get looking at your case as soon as I can. Have a nice day Maam" he said loudly as he tipped his hat and walked away.**

**I ran into the livery, laying in the stable with my horse. I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down crying. As I was sitting there sobbing I looked up to see Call looking down at me again. I jumped up trying in vain to dry my eyes. He looked me over slowly, "You know who worked you over don't you?" I tried to deny it but my eyes betrayed me. "I thought so. Are you willing to tell me who did this?" I shook my head violently, "No you won't believe me." "Try me" he said casually. "No I can't he'll kill me." Call's eyes flashed violently at my statement, "He tell you that?" I shook my head yes, I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. "You willing to tell the sheriff or Mosby any of this?" My eyes clouded as I looked at the ground, "No I said I'm not talking to the sheriff. Mr Mosby already made me and it only made things worse." I was having a hard time not just breaking down and telling Call everything about Austin. I was playing it close to the chest though as I still didn't know the nature of their acquaintance. If they were friends then he wouldn't believe me making everything much worse. If they were enemies I may be able to work that to my favor, though I didn't see Mr. Call as the type to be easily manipulated. I just stood there not knowing what my next move was going to be. I didn't want to go back to town but I also knew I couldn't hide in the livery all night either. I started saddeling my horse and was getting ready to take off for awhile when Call turned to me, as he said quietly, "You ever want to tell me what's going on between you and Sheriff Peale you can usually find me at the inn." I was dumbfounded but just nodded as I rode away.**

**Being alone in the woods probably wasn't the smartest move I've ever made but at that point I really didn't care. I was walking around skipping stones and such just trying to blow off some steam when all the sudden I heard sticks breaking behind me. I took off running toward my horse thinking it was Austin. I was very surprised to see a smirking Mr. Mosby watching me closely, "Well Miss James we meet again. How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling much better thank you Mr. Mosby." He smiled ruefully, "I hope Sheriff Peale was able to be of some help to you. I will not have these types of atrocities occur in my town anymore." "Yes thank you Mr. Mosby…" "Please Miss James call me Clay." He interjected. I smiled lightly, "Thank you Clay. Aus ...Sheriff Peale was very helpful and I'm sure he'll track down the parties responsible." Clay gave me a sideways smile, "You sure you didn't even get a glance at them?" I hung my head, "No like I said it was dark and I'd been drinking. So I didn't see anyone. Just pain and then I blacked out. I probably would have been alot worse off if not for Mr. Call finding me and taking me to my room." Mosby's face darkened a little as he turned away from me trying not to show his change in demeanor. "So you've already become acquainted with Call?" I smiled brightly again, "Yes other than yourself Mr. Call was one of the first people to greet me upon my arrival in Curtis Wells." He came toward me as he said, "A word of warning Miss James." "Please call me Victoria" I said surprising myself with the pleasantry of my tone. "Victoria a word of warning Call is not to be trusted. He's a roughian, a bounty hunter. An attractive young woman like yourself would take care to be careful around him." There was something of an underlying threat in his voice. I couldn't understand why he was so adamant about trying to scare me away from Mr. Call. "Thank you kindly for your concern Mr. umm Clay but I'll be just fine I've tangle with worse." Suddenly Clay's eyes rested on my hips as a smile crept up his cheek. "Strange that you don't travel with any weapons, as a woman alone in the wilderness." I touched my side quickly. I'd completely forgotten about Austin taking my guns, I was so mad I just ran. Suddenly panic swept over me. How did I know Clay wasn't as sadistic as Austin? "Uhh umm" I mumbled stupidly trying to think of some plausible reason I didn't have my guns. "I left them at the gunsmiths to get looked at. They haven't been shooting right. Forgot I didn't have them, stupid me. I'd better be getting back to town anyway. Thank you for your concern Clay." I don't know why but I was a little uneasy turning my back on Mr. Mosby. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I rode back to town fully intending on making Austin give me my guns back. Then I could hightail my butt out of town before anyone noticed I hadn't paid any of my debts. Of course I hadn't made any money either, so I didn't really know how I was going to get to the next town. After taking care of my horse I left my things at the inn and stormed toward the sheriff's office. My bravado started to fade a little as I caught a glimpse of Austin but I told myself I was getting my guns back and skipping town. I strode through the door eyes blazing, "Austin I want my property back right now. I'm not taking no for an answer." He looked up at me slowly an evil smile creeping across his face. "Really? Just like that you expect me to give you those guns back so you can just take off on me. I don't think so I'm not through with you yet. Besides you threatened a man of the law and you haven't paid your fine yet." I had no money to pay any fines, not to mention I was pretty sure money wasn't what Austin had in mind. I sat down hard on one of the benches. "Really Austin what do you want from me? I'm taking off just as soon as I can. I'm pleading just give me my guns. I'm leaving with or without them but I'll live a lot longer with them not that you care about that." He sat down next to me as he said quietly, "You really think I'm going to let you leave town." With that I hit the ground, I didn't even see Austin's keen coming toward me on the second hit. I could vaguely hear him locking the door and such but I was in and out of consciousness.**

**The next thing I knew I felt cool water splash on my face. I opened my one working eye to see Austin wiping dried blood off my face gently with a strip of cloth. I reached, or tried to reach to hit him only to discover my wrists were tied to the bed frame tightly. That's when it hit me that Austin had rooming above his office. I was in his bedroom. My brain started panicking trying to find a way out of this situation. I knew him too well to bother screaming, even if anyone heard me he'd just knock me out again.**

**I just lay there thinking about anything other than where I was, I knew I was finally really done for. No escaping for me this time. How had I been dumb enough to just waltx into his office demanding something. I was probably lucky I was still alive now. All these thoughts were running through my head about why I'd come back, why I'd challenged Austin, and why was he taking care of me if he wanted to kill me. This whole thing had just been a huge mistake. I wish I'd just stayed in Carpenter's Mills, where I'd been living for a month before I came here. Not that everything was sunshine and roses there either but I wouldn't be facing torture and death right now either.**

**Austin didn't seem to care at all that I was awake. He checked over the ropes holding my arms, before removing my boots belt seemingly anything he thought I'd try using to escape or that would get in his way. I had resigned myself to the fact that I was going to die, so I was being pretty compliant right then. Austin was getting suspicious of my change in demeanor. "Don't just lay there thinking of ways to escape. What fun is that for me? Scream, cry, beg do something Vic." I just turned away from him staring out the window. I wasn't going to make this fun for him. I knew what reaction he wanted from me and I wasn't going to give it to him.**

**I could tell Austin was getting frustrated with my lack of emotion. He was expecting me to scream, bite, kick, giving him something to work with but I just lay still staring out the window. After being gone for awhile he came back and sat down casually with two glasses in his hand. He had that evil smile on his fat face again. He laughingly started reminiscing about all the horrible things he'd done to me when we were younger. Suddenly he stood up pulling up my sleeve as he said, "Do you remember the day I gave you that?" I was practically biting my tongue off to stay quiet and still but a few tears escaped my eyes. Austin let out a loud bark of laughter, "Oh you remember all right. You know you shouldn't have run out on me that night. Might have been able to avoid all this unpleasantness." I choked back a sob. I'd worked so hard to put the memory of that night out of my head. The worst night of my life barring the nightmare I was currently living. Austin went on for awhile reliving our past both good and bad. All the sudden he poured one of the drinks down my throat harshly, it was sour and burned like acid. Within minutes I was feeling weird. My vision was becoming blurry, my limbs felt numb and my tongue felt as thick as a plank.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin was chuckling as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Wow that hit you quick. How many fingers am I holding up?" I tried in vain to yell at him but whatever he'd given me had numbed my brain as well as my face. I was mumbling incoherantly while Austin laughed and laughed. Suddenly he snapped his fingers like he'd just had a brilling idea. "I know what we should do. Let's pick up where we left off that day before you ran out on me. By the way I owe you twenty seven stitches, that's what it took to close me head after you clobbered me with that iron." I didn't even have time to react before he shoved a blade into my leg and dragged a long gash into my thigh. I tried to scream but only a wierd garggling sound came out as Austin threw his hand over my mouth. "You are going to understand what I went through every time you rejected me, and maybe when I'm done with you I'll let you die. Though keeping you around for awhile wouldn't be a bad idea either." He smiled ruthlessly as he imagined the possibilites. **

**I was trying so hard to keep it together I wasn't about to die here, not here not now. I was fading in and out of consciencenous due to the blood loss and drugs. I was listening as Austin continued ranting. Then suddenly I heard a loud knocking at the door to Austin's office. I summoned whatever strength I had left and started screaming for help with the little voice I had left. Unfortunatley I only got out one garbled screech before Austin wrapped a gag around my mouth. He straightened himself up as he headed to the door. He turned with a smirk as he left, "Don't go anywhere." **

**As soon as he was out of sight I started shaking my head to fight through the drugs. I also started pulling as hard as I could on the ropes holding my arms. I could feel the heat of blood running down my left arm, with all my strength I pulled freeing my arm. I was scrambling to get undone and down the back stairs before Austin got back. I could hear him starting to raise his voice to whoever he was talking with in the jail, then just as I was hobbling out of bed I heard the front door slam and lock, quickly followed by heavy footsteps stomping around the jail. As soon as I got my feet on the floor pain surged through my leg and my head throbbed like I was coming down from a three day whiskey bender. As I stumbled toward the door I made a terrible mistake of grabbing a chair for support, which promptly fell over under my weight. **

**My heart sank and I felt on the verge of throwing up as I heard Austin charging up the stairs. I knew there was no way with my mind state, and injury I could get out and down the back stairs before he got a hold of me. I threw the back door open and hobbled as well as I could into the bedroom closet, hoping Austin would follow my blood trail down the top stairs and out the back door giving me time to hobble out the front door. Of course in the back of my mind I knew he wasn't as stupid as I hoped he was. I was running every scenario I could think of through my head, most involved some sort of escape if I could somehow signal Mosby or Call that they'd come to my rescue. I thought about starting a fire but my luck with my leg I'd get trapped and burn to death, which didn't sound too bad at that point.**

**The bedroom door flew in like an explosion. Austin had fire burning in his eyes as he looked around registering the empty room and blood all over the floor. I could see through the closet slats that he was indeed following my blood trail down the back stairs to throw him off, though suddenly his head flipped toward the closet where I was currently hiding. In my haste I hadn't thought to watch for a blood trail to the closet, he was going to make sure I was dead now. Just as the knob was turning on the closet door and I was praying for death, I heard a loud crash from the jail below. I could hear someone shouting my name as I heard Austin tumbling back down the stairs. I lumbered out of my hiding place and down into the jail as fast as my leg would allow.**

**Apparenlty Mr Call was a very intuative person as he figured out most of Austin's hairbrained plan. He was the voice I'd head Austin shouting at just before he'd come back to the bedroom. I hadn't even made it all the way into the room before Austin had me by the throat, a gun pointed at Call in the other hand. I was fighting for all I was worth but the blood loss and drugs combined with Austin's strength made it very hard. Call was shouting but as I slipped into unconsiousness his voice became farther and farther away.**

**I awoke suddenly to searing pain in my leg and swung at whoever was touching me. Someone promptly had a vice grip on my arm. I heard Call's voice saying softly, "You were out through the worst of it just hold on another few minutes." I nodded still feeling a little odd. Another burning pain cleared my head as I started at what Call was doing. I saw him place the iron back on a small table before wiping something all over my leg before winding a clean cloth around my wound. I was fighting sleep as I needed to know what had happened, where I was, ect. As I started firing questions questions at Call he just rubbed my head in a very sweet way as he said, "You need some rest, been a hell of a week for you. Sleep we'll talk later." He walked into another room, taking the candle with him. In the darkness I was asleep almost instantly.**

**After what seemed like days I was awakended by the sun lightly peeking through the curtains. As I hobbled around I could see I was in a small house on the outskirts of Curtis Wells. That's when I noticed someone singing softly. I peered into the kitchen to see Call at the at the table gazing out the window. I didn't make my prescence known right away but he knew I was there as he stopped singing momentarily. I sighed heavily, "You saved my life back there, why?" "Didn't seem right letting Austin get away with it. Doesn't suprise me but what happened between you two to make him try to kill you?" I sat down joining Call at the small table. He huffed a little, "Listen one outsider to another any of this gets back to Mosby he's going to make it like it never happened." "Listen Call." He smiled lightly, "Since you're a guest in my home call me Newt." I laughed a little, "Okay Newt. The whole thing between me and Austin is a really long story, most of which I've never told another living soul." Call shook his head turning back to the window, "You got any kin?" I wasn't really expecting him to be much of a conversationalist so all these questions were surprising me. **

**I was looking around the interior of the small house as I spoke. "No no kin not anymore. My mother died giving birth to my little sister. Daddy got shot dead in a poker match a few years ago, he was never around much anyway. Sarah and I lived with relatives very shortly then came back here to Curtis Wells permamanently. Sarah got desperate after awhile and started at Twyla's not long after we came back. When one of her customers didn't want to pay up he stabbed her sixteen times. Everything got a little crazy after that." Call turned toward me again, "So what did happen between you and Austin?" I laid my head in my hands as the whole tale ran through my head. "Nothing with Austin is ever simple, he was always all or nothing. We'd been best friends for as long as I could remember. I guess at some point Austin decided he wanted to be more than friends. He decided that we should be together, spend our lives together. When I wouldn't relent accept his advances and proposals he changed. He became cold and angry. Everytime I denied him he would bestow any little cruetly he could upon me. Everything from shoving me off the sidewalk into the rain to this." I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to reveal the burn from the fire poker incident. Call took my hand softly touching the angry red scars covering a good portion of my left arm. "Things got a lot worse after that day."**

**Call shook his head slightly, "Do you want to tell me the rest?" I smiled lightly, "Well I've gone this far already, what's telling you the rest going to hurt. Around the time of the fire poker incident I'd already concocted a plan to run away but I was still short of money so I hung around for awhile. Then late one night I was at my house not far from here packing up to get out of town. I'd gone into my bedroom and when I turned around there was Austin. He was just standing near the door with that evil smirk of his. He said he was tired of waiting he was tired of being rejected and that it was all ending right then. I didn't know what he was talking about but I didn't like the sound of it. He came toward me so quickly I could barely react. He was tearing at my clothes and his hands were anywhere he could reach. I was grabbing out searching for anything, finally my fingers wrapped around the iron that Austin had knocked over in the struggle. I brought it down on his head as hard as I could. I was hoping I'd killed him honestly. I was on the next coach out of town after that." Call was listening silently but fire flashed in his eyes when I talked about Austin attacking me. "Did you see him again after that?" "Not until about a week ago when I came back here. I don't know why I came back. That was almost five years ago. I guess I thought Austin would have pulled up stakes by now." Call laughed mournfully, "Austin would have thought so too but after losing Hannah and Joshiah getting worse he knew he wasn't going anywhere, so then he took up with Mosby after that." Since we were telling truths I decided to ask some questions of my own. "So what's between you, Austin and Mosby? Everytime you're near them you get the devil in your eyes." Call laughed throwing his head back as he did. "Huh you see a lot don't you?" "You have to going town to town as much as I do. It's kept me alive this long." I think it was dawning on Call that I knew what I was talking about. I'd learned a lot on the trail, both from the people I'd befriended and enemies I'd made.**


End file.
